In current common or commercially available spray mops, water spray is primarily triggered by a lever, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,048,804, 9,173,540, 8,844,088 and 6,579,023. In the above technical solutions of triggering water spray by a lever, the lever primarily serving as a trigger source is disposed on a handle of the spray mop. Thus, manufacturers need to dispose a connecting line along a mop rod of the spray mop, and a pump structure on the spray mop is then activated by the connecting line to perform water spray. However, due to factors such as long-term use or unsatisfactory assembly, the connecting line may become malfunctioning such that the spray mop fails to perform spraying. Further, also because of the connecting line disposed, maintenance is made more inconvenient. In addition, to ensure that the connecting line is reliably triggered by the lever, the mop rod of the spray mop implemented by the above technical solution cannot be adjusted in length according to actual requirements, hence disfavoring its application.
In view of the above, some manufacturers have improved the technical structure of the foregoing spray mop to provide an application of water spray achieved by downwardly pressing a mop rod, e.g., as disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 586,407, and the China Patent Nos. 204207689, 204246077 and 203244350. Among the above, the China Patent No. 204246077 discloses a spray mop including a mop rod and a spray mechanism. The spray mechanism includes a water pump and a bottle seat. The water pump is installed in the water seat. The mop rod is vertically slidably connected to the water seat, and is connected to a piston of the water pump. When the spray mop enters a spray state, the mop rod is perpendicular to the ground, and the piston of the water pump is driven when the mop rod moves in the bottle seat to cause the water pump to spray water. Further, the China Patent No. 203244350 discloses an improved spray mop. The spray mop includes a pressing rod, a mop rod, a water storage bottle, a housing and a mop head. The mop rod is connected to a mop rod connector of the housing. The housing includes a pressure pump and a water storage bottle connector disposed in a fixed form. The pressure pump includes an entrance connected to a water entrance connector, and a piston rod connected to a water exit connector. The water storage bottle is fixedly connected to the water bottle connector, and is connected to the water entrance connector via a water entering pipe. The water exit connector is connected to a nozzle fixed on the housing via a water exiting pipe. The pressing rod is movably disposed on the mop rod connector and abuts upon the water exit connector. The pressing rod and the piston rod of the pressure pump are located on the same axial line.
In the above technical solution disclosing the spray mop that implements water spray by pressing the mop rod, associated elements that the spray mop adopts to implement water spray need to be assembled through external components such as screw elements or riveting elements. Thus, an installation process for involving these external components is increased to lead to an increase in labor hours. Further, during the assembly process involving the external components, an issue of poor assembly may occur, such that the components may become loose and connecting points of the components may even be damaged in more severe cases, hence disfavoring mass production or user applications.